Dark side of the moon
by alphazodiac
Summary: Alternate lyrics of the pink floydian masterpiece 'Dark Side Of The Moon'.


I'm Back!  
  
Breathe, breathe in the air  
Don't be afraid to care  
Leave but don't leave me  
Look around and chose your own ground  
For long you live and high you fly  
And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry  
And all you touch and all you see  
Is all your life will ever be  
  
Run, run Inu run  
Jewel shards, shine like the sun,  
And when at last the work is done  
Don't sit down it's time to find another one  
For long you live and high you fly  
But only if you ride the tide  
And balanced on the biggest wave  
You race toward an early grave.  
  
Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day   
You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way.   
Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town   
Waiting for someone or something to show you the way.   
  
Tired of lying in the bedroom go to the well to find the cat.   
You are young and life is long and what the heck is up with that?   
And then one day you find fifty years have got behind you.   
No one told you what the hell, you just passed through the well.   
  
So you run at a speed from madam centipede but she's gaining   
Racing around to bite you in the side again.   
The tree is the same in a relative way but you're colder,   
Shorter of breath and one day closer to death.   
  
Every year is getting shorter never seem to find the time.   
Plans that either come to naught or a demon stapled to a pine  
Hanging on in quiet desperation is the Japan way   
The time is gone, the fight is over,   
Thought I'd something more to say.   
  
Home, home again.   
I like to be here when I can.   
When I come home cold and tired   
It's good to warm my bones beside the fire.   
Far away across the field   
The howling of the half youkai  
Calls the townfolk to their knees   
To hear the softly spoken demon cry.  
  
Youkai, get away  
Get a good sword, make them your prey, and it's O.K.  
Youkai, it's a gas,  
Grab that trash with both hands and make a gash,  
New sword, demon horde, nightmare daydream,  
Think I'll make them all bloody scream.  
  
Youkai, get back,  
What made that crack, I think it was your back.  
Youkai, it's a hit,  
Don't give me that do goody good bullshit,  
I'm in the fifteen jewel shards first class half-demon set,  
And I didn't even break a sweat.  
  
Youkai, it's a crime,  
I'd kill them all but I don't have enough time.  
Youkai, so they say,  
Is the root of all evil today,  
But if you look in thier eyes it's no surprise that they're turning night to day.  
  
Us and Them  
And after all we're only ordinary men  
Me, and you  
God only knows it's not what we would choose to do  
  
'Sit boy!' she cried in his ear and the Inu died  
And then Kagome smiled, if for only a while and then she cried  
  
Black and Blue  
And who knows which is which and who is who  
Up and Down  
And in the end it's only round and round  
And round  
'Haven't you heard it's a battle of words?'  
the Inu-Yasha cried  
'Listen son, boy what have you done?  
There's room for you inside'  
  
Down and Out  
It can't be helped but there's a lot of it about  
With, without  
And who'll deny that's what the fightings all about  
Get out of the way, it's a busy day  
And I've got things on my mind  
For want of the price of tea and a slice  
The old man died.  
  
The kitsune is on the grass  
The kitsune is on the grass  
Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs  
Got to keep the loonies on the path  
  
The kitsune is in the hall  
The kitsunes are in my hall  
The Inu holds their balloned bodies to the floor  
And every day the kitsune brings more  
  
And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
And if there is no room upon the hill  
And if your head explodes with dark forbodings too  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon  
  
The kitsune is in my head  
The kitsune is in my head  
You raise the blade, you make the change  
You re-arrange me 'till I'm sane  
  
You lock the door  
And throw away the key  
There's someone in my head but it's not me.  
  
And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
You shout and no one seems to hear  
And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon  
  
All that you touch  
And all that you see  
All that you taste  
All that you feel  
All that you love  
All that you hate  
All you distrust  
All that you save  
All that you give  
All that you deal  
All that you buy  
beg, borrow or steal  
All you create  
All you destroy  
All that you do  
All that you say  
All that you eat And everyone you meet  
All that you slight And everyone you fight  
All that is now  
All that is gone  
All that's to come  
and everything under the sun is in tune  
but the sun is eclipsed by the moon. 


End file.
